Losing the virginity
by bludtula
Summary: — ¡Me lastimas Sasuke kun!—Informó cuando la primer lagrima viajó sobre su mejilla.  Exactamente…desgarrador, eso era lo que sentía, ahora mas lagrimas comenzaron a surcar por su rostro, intento quitárselo de encima, pero el estaba decidido definitivamente a terminar lo empezado, ya nada mas se interpondría en su camino de venganza
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: Losing the virginity

**Pareja:** SasuSaku, mas adelante se vera si agrego mas parejas.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:**

Una vez iniciada la guerra contra Konoha y a horas de la batalla final, Sasuke es retenido en la guarida.

-No podrás utilizar tu nuevo Sharingan hasta que no cojas con una maldita mujer_- _Interrumpió Madara antes de que la situación se fuera de sus manos.

-¿Y bien Sasuke? el tiempo se acaba ¿La rubia explosiva, el par de atrevidas gemelas, o la inocente morocha?

-¡Mierda! ¿Es necesario?

-Por su puesto que lo es, ahora elije o lo haré por ti.

Con parsimonia casi dolorosa, elevo su dedo índice y cuando iba a señalar a la chica que escogería, unos fuertes gritos se escucharon fuera de la habitación

-¡Bastardos juro que cuando me libere de estas cadenas voy a desfigurarles tanto su asqueroso rostro que no querrán volver a salir nunca mas en sus asquerosas vidas!

En un segundo a otro la puerta del salón salio volando, una fuerte patada había sido la causante. Del otro lado se encontraba una muchacha de peculiar cabello color rosa y ojos color esmeralda, tratando de ser contenida aquella monstrual fuerza por cuatro Ninjas.

-Sakura_-_ Ordenó el Uchiha menor, solo oír su nombre con esa gruesa y varonil voz fue el remedio para que la chica dejara de poner resistencia. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, al tiempo que el dedo índice de su compañero se posaba en ella.

-Sasuke- susurró impresionada.

**N/A:**Hola amigos/as, vengo a presentarles una nueva historia, si se que tengo que cumplir con la actualización de Guns and Roses, y Eres casi perfecto, pero tienes un defecto, aunque esta idea se me paso por la cabeza y no podía dejar de compartirla con ustedes. Esta trama se desarrollara a partir del manga 539. Espero que les guste, es algo corto porque me centre en una especie de presentación, para probar al leyente, si realmente les atrapa y llama su atención háganmelo saber. Besotes.

**By** Bludtula.

* * *

><p>Su paciencia no se destacaba entre una de sus virtudes. En la espera y de manera ansiosa a su líder Madara, mientras aquellas vendas producto de su ahora nuevo plan para lograr al fin sus objetivos, le daban la sensación de encierro, sujetando el diámetro completo de su cabeza para así evitar cualquier contacto con la luz y provocar una ceguera permanente.<p>

Pudo oír el ruido de las bombas, dedujo que seria por lo menos a siete kilómetros de donde el se encontraba, la guerra había dado inicio, y el seguía ahí… esperando ferviente la orden del Uchiha mayor.

El ruido de la puerta atrajo su atención, era tiempo… lo podía sentir. Al fin vengaría a su familia, se encargaría de hacer pagar uno a uno, cada gota derramada del implacable Clan Uchiha.

_-_Sasuke- Conocía esa rasposa y ronca voz.

_-_Era hora, te has tardado demasiado ¿Qué estas esperando? Quítame esta porquería- Ordenó con aquel tono que lo caracterizaba, fría y déspota.

Justamente a eso he venido muchacho, y lamento tener que darte esta noticia, pero tus condiciones no son aptas aún, por el momento te mantendrás en la guarida, sin las vendas claro esta.

-Veo que no me estas entendiendo- Dijo el joven, con ira se levantó bruscamente de la cama.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Preguntó el hombre, cruzándose en su camino, bloqueando la única salida disponible

-No te confundas, que te halla permitido experimentar conmigo para insertarme los ojos de_ él, _no significa que me tendrás como a uno de tus tantos peones, ahora hazte a un lado antes que lo haga yo- Advirtió, su cuerpo estaba tenso, preparado para cualquier tipo de ataque proveniente del hombre con mascara_._

-No seas ridículo, no es conmigo con quien debes desquitarte, sino con la prole que se encuentra afuera, si te digo que es conveniente que te quedes aun aquí es por un motivo… Y uno muy importante- Contestó seco mientras tomaba asiento en el banco aun lado de la puerta

-Explícate.

No tienes oportunidad contra el Kitsune, no con eso ojos-

¡¿Qué mierda dices, acaso eres estupido? Tengo los ojos de Itachi- Exclamó colérico.

-Cuida tu tono- Clara fue la advertencia en aquellas palabras

Posees diecisiete años, una gran lista de mujeres besando el piso por el que caminas- Enumeró- Pero aun eres… aun eres virgen-Lo ultimo lo pronunció ya resignado

Ante estas palabras su desconcierto fue palpable, pero el rubor en sus mejillas lo fue aun más. 

_-_Todo tiene un límite y tú lo has superado- Sin importar las consecuencias, tiro de las vendas como un maniático desgarrándolas al instante, trozos de tela caían como copos de nieve sobre el gastado piso, y unos ojos cual lava ardiente sulfuraban en el rostro desfigurado de ira de Sasuke.

No le importó el mareo en cuanto enfoco su vista, ni la punzada de dolor sobre su sien, mucho menos tener que decapitar en esos momentos al hombre que se estaba burlando de él frente a sus narices

Tomo impulso en sus pies y se dispuso a atacar.

-No podrás utilizar tu nuevo Sharingan hasta que no cojas con una maldita mujer_- _Interrumpió Madara antes de que la situación se fuera de sus manos.

Como si fueran palabras mágicas se detuvo, el rojo color del Sharingan desapareció, dándole paso al par de ónix que poseía.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó totalmente confundido.

-Lo que oìstes, tranquilo… tenemos tiempo hasta mañana en la noche, lo que voy a hacer ahora es llevarte hasta el salón. Me tome el atrevimiento de escoger a cuatro atractivas mujeres, solo elije la que quieras. Lo demás creo que no será necesario que te lo diga.

-Hmp.

No podía creerlo, se sentía un imbecil, un niño al que le dan su reprimenda por no haber hecho sus deberes. Alguna que otra vez había debatido internamente el hecho de saciar sus necesidades humanas, pero había llegado a la decisión de dejarlo aun lado y enfocarse solo y exclusivamente en sus objetivos. Tarde ahora se arrepentía de no haberle seguido el juego a las insinuaciones a Karin hace algunos meses atrás.

Alejo aquellos inútiles pensamientos, no valía la pena ya lamentarse algo que no tenia retorno, pero si podía arreglarlo, y eso era justamente lo que haría.

Siguió los pasos del hombre enmascarado, las cataratas de sus ojos desaparecían rápidamente, dándole una excelente definición. Sabía donde se dirigían, pasando el pasillo por donde transitaban se encontraba un lujoso salón, donde se llevaba a cabo las reuniones con los miembros que aun vivían de Akatsuki.

Este poseía tres juegos de sillones, uno de aproximadamente tres metros de largo, forrado de finos cueros, de la misma forma que los otros dos a diferencia que estos poseían dos metros.

A un costado se encontraba una mesa rectangular de cuatro metros de largo y dos de ancho, haciéndole compañía diez sillas del mismo material, aunque estas poseían en el respaldo y asiento un forrado de pana color verde musgo.

Lo demás eran reliquias del Clan Uchiha, espadas, armamentos, vestimenta, mapas, todo decorado detalladamente en la habitación.

Una vez dentro pudo notar que los sillones habían sido movidos, y en su lugar se encontraban cuatro exuberantes mujeres.

Tres de estas lo miraban descaradamente, con ropas vulgarmente chicas, casualidad o no poseían el mismo color rubio ceniza ¿Qué problema tenia Madara con las rubias?

Una de estas llevaba un Kimono, que más que vestido oriental, parecía lencería barata.

Debajo de la vestimenta se podía apreciar un desarrollado cuerpo. Como a quien no le importa el asunto, poso su mirada a las otras dos rubias.

Ambas gemelas, y por la vestimenta era notable que pertenecían al mundo Ninja. Sus ropas consistían en un par de calzas por debajo de las rodillas de color negras, cubriéndolas con un short corto color rojo y un top negro. Sus binchas tenían el emblema del sonido ¿Acaso no poseían personalidad, o siempre vestían iguales? Pensó el chico.

De la misma forma que ignoró a la primera, lo hizo con estas. La cuarta y última muchacha, era todo lo contrario. Llevaba un vestido barato hasta las rodillas color beige, así y todo se acentuaba muy bien a sus desarrolladas curvas. Su pelo era oscuro, y se destacaba un par de ojos color cielo. Tenia que admitir que era muy bonita, pero su mirada denotaba miedo, terror. Era obvio que no quería estar ahí.

-¿Y bien Sasuke? el tiempo se acaba ¿La rubia explosiva, el par de atrevidas gemelas, o la inocente morocha?

-¡Mierda! ¿Es necesario?

-Por su puesto que lo es, ahora elije o lo haré por ti.

Con parsimonia casi dolorosa, elevo su dedo índice y cuando iba a señalar a la chica que escogería, unos fuertes gritos se escucharon fuera de la habitación

-¡Bastardos juro que cuando me libere de estas cadenas voy a desfigurarles tanto su asqueroso rostro que no querrán volver a salir nunca mas en sus asquerosas vidas!

-¡¿Qué son esos gritos? ¡Por dios que timbre tiene esa mujer!- Exclamó molesto Madara por la interrupción.

En un segundo a otro la puerta del salón salio volando, una fuerte patada había sido la causante. Del otro lado se encontraba una muchacha de peculiar cabello color rosa y ojos color esmeralda, tratando de ser contenida aquella monstrual fuerza por cuatro Ninjas.

-Sakura_-_ Ordenó el Uchiha menor, solo oír su nombre con esa gruesa y varonil voz fue el remedio para que la chica dejara de poner resistencia. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, al tiempo que el dedo índice de su compañero se posaba en ella.

-Sasuke- susurró impresionada.


	2. Odio

**Titulo**: Losing the virginity

**Pareja:** SasuSaku, mas adelante se vera si agrego mas parejas.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:** Una vez iniciada la guerra contra Konoha y a horas de la batalla final, Sasuke es retenido en la guarida.

El nuevo Sharingam no puede terminar desarrollarse por un pequeño inconveniente ¿La razón?... El muchacho aun es virgen.

Por órdenes de su líder, debe elegir entre cuatro mujeres seleccionadas por Madara, pero cuando lo va a hacer, su ex compañera de equipo hará acto de aparición en el momento menos indicado.

_No podrás utilizar tu nuevo Sharingam hasta que no cojas con una maldita mujer-_

_Joder ¿Es necesario?-_

_Por su puesto que lo es, ahora elije o lo haré por ti-_

Con parsimonia casi dolorosa, elevo su dedo índice y cuando iba a señalar a la chica que escogería, unos fuertes gritos se escucharon fuera de la habitación

En un segundo la puerta del salón salio volando, una fuerte patada había sido la causante. Del otro lado se encontraba una muchacha de peculiar cabello color rosa y ojos color esmeralda, tratando de ser contenida su fuerza monstrual por cuatro Ninjas.

**N/A: Perdonnn! Se que no tengo excusas, pero realmente mi mente estaba nula. Por más que intentaba e intentaba no había caso. Sumándole a eso mi nuevo trabajo y el escaso tiempo un combo completo, pero como ven acá les traigo la continuación del fic, y con muchas ideas nuevas. Tengo que aceptar que me costo bastante a decir verdad horrores, porque sinceramente no sabia para donde disparar. Bueno espero sea de su agrado, y nuevamente perdón.**

**Avisoooo Importantísimo. Escenas fuertes de violencia.**

**By Blu_Uchiha.**

* * *

><p>En la oscuridad de su habitación se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, maquinando su mente. Con una sensación amarga en sus papilas gustativas.<p>

_¿Acaso el universo conspiraba en contra suya?_ Era una de las tantas preguntas preguntas que se hacia.

_¿Por qué solo no podía salir y aplastar como basura a esa maldita aldea que lo había visto nacer, como también presenciar y conspirar en la caída del poderoso e implacable clan Uchiha. _

Esa alimaña que por poder y ambición había alimentado en el un odio tan grande como un colosal imperio en contra de su hermano. Dando como resultado el asesinato a sangre fría hacia este con sus propias manos.

Ya no habían lazos que retuvieran al monstruo que albergaba en su ser, amenazando con apoderarse de su cuerpo y crear una masacre, digna de recordar por los siglos de los siglos.

Con un solo objetivo en frente, se levanto de la incomoda silla a un lado de su gran cama, y se encamino hacia la salida. Interrumpiendo sus actos, el chillido oxidado de la puerta lo alerto, por esta ingreso su líder, con la razón de uno de sus tantos problemas.

_No puedo hacer mas por ti, ahora compórtate como un hombre y haz lo que tienes que hacer_- Con voz déspota y fría como pocas veces le solía hablar, se dirigió a el.

Sabia que no le había parecido nada bien la elección que había hecho a la hora de elegir a la hembra con la cual aparearse "como el le solía llamar" para al fin poder completar la ultima fase del Sharingham.

Por lo contrario a el, le daba igual fuera cual fuera la mujer que obtendría cinco minutos de fama en su cama.

Su silencio fue la respuesta para Madara.

_¿Qué estas esperando? Entra insecto_- La orden llena de veneno fue la causante de que aquella mujer con el emblema de La Hoja amarrada a su frente, manchada de sangre por la fuerte golpiza que había recibido minutos atrás ingresara insegura a la habitación.

Su mirada jade de un color mas opaco al que solía recordar el, se encontraba enfocada en el suelo.

Con una inseguridad casi notoria para los dos ninjas, la elevo lentamente. Su mirada sufrió un cambio abrupto al fijarse en el.

Acuosos fueron sus ojos en solo segundos. Una mezcla de amargura, tristeza y miedo surgió en ellos.

_Sasuke Kun_- Casi doloroso sonó ese pobre susurro.

_Hmp_- Apenas basto ese simple monosílabo para marcharse y cerrar la puerta detrás de si aquel hombre sin escrúpulos.

Una vez solos, hizo acto de presencia un incomodo silencio, que ella al poco tiempo se encargo se romper.

_Sasuke Kun, tienes que detener esta locura_- Grito y sollozo a la misma vez- _Afuera se esta desatando una guerra casi salvaje por favor_- Su llanto acrecentó al tiempo que con sus puños manchados en sangre seca y barro intentaba inútilmente secar de manera histérica sus lagrimas- _No… no sabes que cruel es_- En tres pasos llego a el, y tomo de manera brusca su ropa tirando de ella. De manera desesperada, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón.

De un manotazo bruto quito aquellas molestas y sucias manos de su prenda.

_Pobre estupida_- Contesto asquerosamente, como quien le habla a un bastardo- _¿Que esperabas ver… una practica de entrenamiento? Abre esos inocentes ojos, esto es una guerra que tu querida aldea provoco_- Escupió el muchacho

_Mentira_- Dijo con la mirada de una maniática- _Mentira_- Volvió a repetir mientras daba vueltas el la habitación tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que oía, bajo la mirada desinteresada de el- _Es una mentira_- Grito llena de coraje

_¿Qué te hicieron?-_ No podía dejar de gritar y llamar. La impotencia de ver a su compañero de equipo, aquel que fue, era y seria el amor de su vida ahogarse en la oscuridad.

_¡Quiero hablar con Sasuke Uchiha, Ninja de la aldea de La Hoja, compañero de Naruto Uzumaki y Sakura Haruno aho!_- Antes de terminar el grito, la fuerza animal de su ex compañero se cerró alrededor de su fino y delicado cuello, levantándola por lo menos treinta centímetros del suelo. Sacándole la respiración.

_¡Basura! ¿A quien crees que le estas hablando? Ese que acabas de describir murió hace mucho tiempo-_ Bramo eufórico por la ira.

_¡Mírame!-_ Le grito tan cerca del rostro que pudo sentir la dificultosa respiración de ella a causa de su agarre.

_¡Mírame carajo!-_ Volvió a gritar con más odio al no recibir respuesta.

Ella como pudo entreabrió sus hinchados ojos encontrando para su desdicha el _Sharingham._

Iba a matarla, lo podía sentir. El oxigeno se le acababa, la presión de su mano era voraz.

De un momento a otro se encontró en un lugar oscuro _¿Aquí se termino todo? ¿De esta manera? _Se pregunto.

Pero al contrario de sus pensamientos, a un lado de su cuerpo una tenue llama apareció, que al cabo del paso de los segundos se intensificaba cada vez más, hasta formarse en un increíble fogonazo. Con dificultad se levanto y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, totalmente en vano, las llamas parecían alcanzarla. A ambos lados de ellas cadáveres caían como lluvia. El miedo y la desesperación la invadió.

Algo pesado de repente cayo sobre ella, tumbándola al suelo, dejándola atontada por el fuerte golpe. Mareada y con poca fuerza logro quitarse de encima aquel pesado objeto.

Giro su rostro para ver el motivo de tal golpe y terrible fue su sorpresa al reconocer a su maestro Kakashi sensei, sin su mascara _¡No podía ser, le faltaban los ojos!_ Se los habían arrancado.

Quiso gritar, pero su voz no salía. Había entrado en shock. Se acerco a el sacudiéndolo, quería llorar pero tampoco pudo _¡¿Joder que estaba pasando?_

El sonido seco de otro objeto caer detrás de ella nuevamente la asusto, dio un salto hacia atrás y de manera lenta y mecánica giro ¡_No…no…noooo! ¡Por Dios basta por favor!_ Quiso gritar nuevamente presa del inmenso miedo, pero nuevamente le fue inútil.

Esta vez se trataba de su compañero Sai, tenia incrustado en todo su cuerpo pinceles de manera cruel y vil.

Otro ruido la alerto y otro y otro y otro mas. Los cuerpos caían del cielo. Uno totalmente distinto al que conocía. Negro como jamás había visto, sin una solo estrella y con una luna escalofriante, roja… Ese era el color de esta, parecía que sangraba… no, no parecía, realmente lo hacia.

Los cuerpos aumentaron y entre ellos pudo reconocer a todos sus amigos, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Chouji, Tenten, Lee, Hinate, Shino. Sus caras apenas eran reconocibles, habían sido brutalmente asesinados. A otro lado amontonados estaban Gai sensei, Yamato sensei, Shizune, Anko _¡Ho por Cristo!..._ Tsunade.

Pero por sobre toda esa masacre, como el trofeo de un psicópata, estaba El… su amigo… su compañero… su hermano _¡Narutoooo!_ Siendo atravesado por una gran y larga Katana. La estaba mirando, conocía esa mirada, sabia lo que decía.

_¡Corre Sakura Chan!_

Rabiosa y con un odio atroz recorriendo sus venas como hierro fundido, corrió…. Corrió como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

Iba a matar al bastardo que lo había hecho. A el y a toda su descendencia, lo iba a hacer de manera perversa.

Haría que viera la manera en que asesinaba a cada integrante de su familia, si… frente a sus propios ojos.

Y después le arrancaría miembro a miembro, pedazo a pedazo cada parte maldita de su cuerpo, muy lentamente, hasta hacerlo desear nunca haber existido.

Sin saber el motivo del regreso de su voz, pego un grito desgarrador lleno de odio.

_¡Hijo de perra!_ El cuerpo de Naruto fue arrojado violentamente a un lado como bolsa de papa.

Y si creía que su mundo se había derrumbado, lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando no tenia comparación alguna.

Parado frente a ella, y envainando su Katana se encontraba ni mas ni menos que…

_¡Sasuke Kun!_ Grito _¿Por qué?_ Lloro _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ Callo de rodillas al suelo.

_¿Ahora lo entiendes Sakura?_ Susurro Sasuke, lo suficiente para que ella lo escuchara, mientras la miraba con indescriptible angustia.

_Lo que acabas de sentir al ver a tu familia asesinada, ese instinto salvaje y primitivo de venganza… Es lo que yo siento._

Y en ese momento lo entendió realmente. Y también odio de la misma manera a los _líderes de Konoha._


	3. Se acaba el tiempo

**Titulo**: Losing the virginity

**Pareja:** SasuSaku, mas adelante se vera si agrego mas parejas.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:** Una vez iniciada la guerra contra Konoha y a horas de la batalla final, Sasuke es retenido en la guarida.

El nuevo Sharingam no puede terminar desarrollarse por un pequeño inconveniente ¿La razón?... El muchacho aun es virgen.

Por órdenes de su líder, debe elegir entre cuatro mujeres seleccionadas por Madara, pero cuando lo va a hacer, su ex compañera de equipo hará acto de aparición en el momento menos indicado.

_No podrás utilizar tu nuevo Sharingam hasta que no cojas con una maldita mujer-_

_Joder ¿Es necesario?-_

_Por su puesto que lo es, ahora elije o lo haré por ti-_

Con parsimonia casi dolorosa, elevo su dedo índice y cuando iba a señalar a la chica que escogería, unos fuertes gritos se escucharon fuera de la habitación

En un segundo la puerta del salón salio volando, una fuerte patada había sido la causante. Del otro lado se encontraba una muchacha de peculiar cabello color rosa y ojos color esmeralda, tratando de ser contenida su fuerza monstrual por cuatro Ninjas.

**N/A: Notas abajo, no quiero adelantar nada del capi antes que lo lean.**

**By Blu_Uchiha.**

* * *

><p>Estaba furioso, no mejor dicho estaba colérico ¡Estupido mocoso! Odiaba la mera idea de necesitar de aquel muchacho para conseguir sus objetivos y le molestaba muchísimo que le desobedeciera, sus subordinados temblaban tan solo al pararse frente a el, este en cambio parecía darle lo mismo.<p>

-Madara sama el tiempo se acaba y…

-¿Acaso tú también me crees idiota muchacho? ¿Piensas que no me he dado cuenta de ello?- Le preguntó el hombre en un suave murmullo parado frente a el.

-No jefe disculpe por favor mi mala emisión- Tartamudeó el pobre chico, sentía que desfallecería si seguía parado frente a aquel demonio.

-Retírate- Ordenó

-Si jefe con su permiso- Y como si su vida dependiera de ello salió despavorido de la sala.

-¿Crees que lo consiga?- Indagó la otra persona en aquel cuarto.

-Por el bien de todos que así sea Zetsu y espero que salga como lo esperado- Comentó mientras tomaba asiento en el cómodo sillón de la sala de reuniones- Tu mas que nadie sabes los meses de trabajo que he llevado para buscar a la mujer perfecta para el, y tan solo en un instante todo se desmorona.

-¿Dices que ella no pueda hacerlo?

-No lo se, pero no pienso esperar a confirmarlo, dile a Kabuto que te de una cuarta parte de la mezcla que hizo para el experimento numero veintitrés y llévasela al mocoso- Ordenó, su cabeza le estaba pasando factura de las innumerables noches en vela y la malasangre que se estaba haciendo al no salir todo como lo esperado. Cerro sus ojos y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el cabezal del sillón.

-¿Como quieres que camufle el antídoto?

-No lo se pero hazlo en alguna infusión que posea un fuerte aroma, la muchacha es medico-ninja y se dará cuenta de lo contrario.

-¿La piensas sedar para que le sea mas fácil el trabajo a Sasuke?- Preguntó el Ninja, aun le costaba entender la manera de trabajar de su jefe.

-No- contestó mientras abría nuevamente sus ojos y lo observaba detrás de la mascara- Adelantara su ovulación provocando un estado de fertilidad excelente.

Aquella respuesta sorprendió al Ninja por lo que le fue imposible no preguntarle- ¿Y Sasuke estará de acuerdo?

-No seas iluso, claro que no se lo diré, el no sobrevivirá a la batalla y yo ganare un digno heredero del clan- Contestó fríamente

-¿Qué harás con la chica luego?- Aquello era increíble pensó el muchacho

-No lo se aun, quizás me la quede como mera diversión o quizás me deshaga de ella una vez que de a luz al crío- Contestó como quien habla del clima, a veces se preguntaba si aquel misterioso hombre de mascara poseía escrúpulos.

-Ahora ve a hacer lo que te ordene- El Ninja ante lo mencionado se dirigió hacia la salida- Zetsu- llamó- esta demás decirte que lo que acabo de compartir contigo es de absoluta discreción de lo contrario atente a las consecuencias- Pocas veces se sentía intimidado pero frente a esa amenaza fue imposible no sentir escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

-Por su puesto Madara sama.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con esfuerzo intento enfocar la nublada vista, consiguiendo vislumbrar imágenes borrosas. Su cabeza dolía horrores aun así el confort que sentía su cuerpo era tranquilizador, su conciencia fue tomando orden en sus divagados pensamientos, ordenándose de manera lenta pero al fin.

Podía recordar estar en su carpa de primeros auxilios, seguida de la llegada de Neji, luego su confrontamiento. Tarde pero seguro había notado que no era más que un espía, lamentablemente el enemigo había tomado carrera y la había noqueado antes de poder romper sus huesos.

Luego de aquel imprevisto los recuerdos se tornaban más pesados, un claro indicio de noción afloro _¡Claro!_ La guarida de Akatsuki ¿Como había podido olvidarlo? Un flash de imágenes consecutivas aumentó la insoportable jaqueca, respiro hondo aun sin abrir los ojos, lentamente expulso el aire contenido en sus pulmones tranquilizando su pulso. Volvió a concentrarse y entonces lo logro.

Madara… Sasuke… Sharingan.

-¡Sasuke!- Como un impulso generado de manera inconciente se alzo de lo que parecía ser una cama, con dificultad abrió lentamente sus ojos. Estaba oscuro, la luz de la tenue vela sobre una mesa pequeña aun lado de ella le reflejaba lo suficiente para conocer el lugar donde se encontraba

_La habitación de el_

-¿Cuánto llevabas sin dormir?

Siguió aquella familiar voz en un extremo de la habitación, una sombra lo suficientemente grande como para sobrepasarla en cuerpo se asomo. Presto atención en sus facciones. Era un retrato, no mostraba absolutamente nada, pero a la vez todo.

-No lo se, dos quizás o tres días- Respondió suave, sin quitarle la mirada.

-Llevas casi ocho horas de sueño consecutivo. Tienes varios hematomas en brazos y cuadriceps, sin contar el cansancio corporal- Informó su estado como quien lo hace un medico _¡Un momento!_ ¿Cómo sabia el su estado físico? Solo una persona la cual halla hecho un pronóstico físico podría.

Casi histérica se observo de pies a cabeza aun recostada, su sorpresa fue acertada al poseer prendas que no le pertenecían, sin contar las vendas colocadas de manera perfecta sobre sus heridas. Pero lo más impactante fue encontrarse aseada, un frío demoledor acaricio su cuerpo, y un miedo atroz la embargo.

-No seas ilusa, te conozco lo suficiente para saber lo que estas pensando en este momento, Karin lo hizo- No supo porque, pero sentía que debía darle una explicación, por algún motivo desconocido no le gusto el semblante de ella al pensar que el la hubiera visto desnuda.

Un tenue sonrojo coloreo las mejillas de la muchacha por ser tan evidente frente a su ex compañero, intento calmar los nervios recientemente vividos.

-¿Karin? Ella se encuentra en Konoha siendo interrogada.

-Ya no.

-Sasuke por lo de antes, quiero que sepas que yo.

-No lo digas, no quiero ni me interesa oírte- Cortó veloz- Ahora solo preocúpate por prestar atención en lo que te voy a decir.

Su semblante paso a uno de total seriedad, al fin sabría que papel jugaba ella ahí, todavía le costaba hacerse la idea de serle de utilidad cuando en tiempos anteriores el se había cansado de recordarle lo débil e inútil que era.

-Como podrás estar enterada ahora poseo los ojos de Itachi- Al pronunciar aquel nombre un destello de furia cubrió aquel par de ónix- Aun así no podré darle el uso requerido, no el que espero.

-Pero…

-No me interrumpas- Reprochó brusco.

-El Sharingan no es una técnica ocular ordinaria, sino única. Para lograr la fusión de sus ojos con los míos necesito perder cualquier indicio de puridad, es un Dojutso maldito por lo cual estará momentáneamente bloqueado hasta que no desaparezca el inconveniente que lo impide.

Espero que retruque su reciente explicación, pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver la duda reflejada en su mirada. La notó titubeante, algo la aquejaba y no se sentía lo suficientemente segura como para saciar aquella molesta curiosidad.

El tiempo era oro y se colaba por entre sus dedos como agua, estaba perdiendo el tiempo, si la hubiera tomado mientras dormía- como lo había pensado- En este momento estaría aplastando cabezas. Estupida la hora en que reconsidero la idea.

-¿Por qué?... Digo ¿Cuál es el…?- Pasó sus manos impacientes por su rostro frotándose de manera ansiosa, todo bajo la atenta mirada del muchacho, lanzo un suspiro de frustración, la vio tomar aire y expulsarlo lentamente- supuso que seria su forma de tranquilizarse- Alzó la vista ahora llena de seguridad y preguntó.

-¿Qué es lo que lo impide Sasuke?

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes de todo lo que acabo de decir? Dije que necesito perder mi puridad- Recalcó iracundo por la torpeza de la chica, se estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Puridad Sasuke abarca muchas definiciones- Contestó como quien explica que dos mas dos es cuatro.

-Necesito… necesito que- ¡Estupida mujer! ¿Por qué le era tan difícil comprenderlo?

-¿Necesitas?- Volvió a preguntar, realmente quería ayudarlo, pero no sabia como si el no era mas especifico.

-Debo perder mi virginidad y tú serás la causante- Explico al fin muy tranquilo.

-…- Silencio fue su respuesta.

Podía ver como acababa con su vida lentamente, casi podía saborearlo, la odiaba como no lo había hecho antes. Si no decía una palabra en los próximos dos minutos, se lanzaría sobre ella, la iba a ultrajar y luego seguiría con su camino como si aquel insoportable episodio nunca hubiese existido.

-Estas… tu…- Titubeaba y no podía entrelazar dos palabras juntas sin detenerse a pensar la descabellada confesión del muchacho- Tu broma es de muy mal gusto en estas instancias, mientras juegas al gato y el ratón entre cuatro paredes, afuera se esta llevando un masacre- Respondió histérica ante la –broma- del chico.

Como un lobo frente a su presa la observo, su paciencia casi llegaba al limite y eso no era nada bueno- por lo menos para ella- Esta seria su ultima carta de lo contrario tomaría medidas extremas sin importar las consecuencias de los hechos luego.

-¿Acaso tengo cara de estar bromeando?- Bramó furioso- Tus has visto lo que yo vi y has sentido lo que yo también ¿Acaso no harías hasta lo insospechado para vengar a tus seres queridos?- Solo dependía la respuesta de ella, y según cual sea tomaría una decisión, pero por su bien que fuera la que el esperaba de lo contrario que solo Dios se apiadara de ella porque el no tendría ni un poco de consideración.

Ella por el contrario al ver la seriedad de sus palabras confirmó que realmente hablaba muy enserio, cada pregunta de el quedo marcada en su mente e inconcientemente se las respondió una por una. Por supuesto que había sentido el inmenso dolor de ver –a su familia- morir injustamente por avaricia y en manos de otro, y mentiría si dijera que no haría hasta lo imposible por hacerle pagar al culpable cada gota derramada de ellos, ahora la tercera pregunta que no había sido formulada y no menos importante era _¿Estaba preparada para entregar su virginidad a Sasuke?_

Con torpeza pero convicción se levanto de la cama y se acerco con pasos lentos a el.

-Si ayudándote conseguiré al fin la paz en tu alma… Entonces lo haré Sasuke kun.

-Sabes que eso nunca sucederá, la maldición que conlleva la sangre Uchiha en mis venas me seguirá hasta la tumba.

-Jamás me rendiré Sasuke kun.

Aquellas palabras llenas de determinación le provocaron un incomodo sentimiento, le resultara insoportable ver que aun despreciándola no perdía la esperanza.

Fijo su vista en ella, la vio morderse el labio y tirar del camisón, se notaban sus nervios a flor de piel, estaba de más decir lo que seguía, cuando los dos lo sabían de sobra.

El tiempo trascurría y no podía seguir dejándolo pasar, con cautela se acerco a ella, estando a solo pocos centímetros alzo una de sus manos y la acercó de manera prudente a la mejilla de ella. Odiaba lo cursi, pero si quería la cooperación total de la muchacha necesitaba ser sutil y ofrecerle seguridad.

Con lentitud acaricio el pómulo de forma ascendente, la vio cerrar sus ojos por breves segundos antes de ser interrumpidos por los golpes en la puerta. Aquello terminó por enervarlo.

¿Acaso era suicida la persona del otro lado de la puerta para ir a molestarlo en esos momentos?

-¡¿Qué?- Gritó mientras se acercaba a pasos acelerados a la puerta y la habría observando al hombre planta del otro lado.

-Tranquilo chico, esto te lo envía el jefe- Calmó mientras le ofrecía una bandeja con un par de tazas, dentro se encontraba lo que parecía ser una especie de sopa. Apretó su mandíbula e intento asesinarlo con la mirada por aquella estupida interrupción.

-¿Qué carajo es esto?- Siseó lentamente.

-La derecha para tu compañera, la izquierda si gustas es para ti, no te equivoques si no quieres ingerir anticonceptivos para evitar un posible embarazo luego de lo que vas a hacer- Explicó de manera sigilosa para que la chica no lo oyera.

Bien por lo menos no quedarían consecuencias después del acto que estaba por llevarse pensó el.

El moreno lo observo, al ver que decía la verdad tomo la bandeja entre sus manos.

-Ya lo tengo, ahora largo- Sin esperar respuesta cerró la puerta en sus narices, lo escuchó balbucear algo, pero poco le importaba lo que aquel hombre podría llegar a decir en aquellos momentos.

-¿Algún problema Sasuke kun?- Preguntó al verlo ingresar con aquellas tazas.

-Ninguno- aseguró- antes quiero que tomes esta sopa que han preparado, no has comido nada en no se cuantos días, y necesitas tener algo en el estomago antes de… - hizo una pausa pensando que decir y luego prosiguió- no importa solo tomate la sopa- finalizó.

A ella le agrado la preocupación de el, no le era tan indiferente después de todo pensó.

Sasuke al ver la expresión de ella rodó los ojos, lo único que faltaba.

-Te lo agradezco pero no tengo apetito en este momento Sasuke kun.

-¡¿No puedes acatar una simple orden? ¡Maldición!- La expresión de ella fue de indignación mezclada de tristeza. El apretó sus dientes y como pudo hablo.

-Toma… tómate…- hizo una pausa sentía que se le partirían los maxilares si seguía apretándolos así- Tómate esa taza de sopa- Se sentía estupido, pero por sobre todo esta furioso porque sabía que en el caso que hubiese elegido una de las mujeres que Madara le había escogido, en esta situación ya le habría arrancado la ropa sin esperar ni tener contemplaciones por ella, y le era sumamente difícil entender porque aun seguía teniendo consideración por su ex compañera de equipo.

-Si es lo que deseas entonces lo haré- Contestó ella al fin, se acerco a la mesilla donde estaba colocada la bandeja con las dos tazas y tomo una.

-¡No!- Ordenó, al ver el respingo de ella, se dio cuanta el tono prepotente y brusco que había utilizado- Esa taza es mía- intento cambiar el tono por uno mas sutil, al parecer dio resultado porque ella al instante la cambio por la otra.

–Lo siento Sasuke kun.

-Hmp.

Unos minutos mas tarde cuando ya había acabado con el contenido de ese recipiente ella preguntó.

-¿Tu no vas a tomar el tuyo?

-No es necesario.

Vio como colocaba la taza en el mismo lugar donde la había tomado, bien ya era hora no quedaba tiempo ni paciencia, se había cansado, por ende también las consideraciones.

Ella lo miro horrorizada al ver como el se desprendía de la ropa con total tranquilidad.

-¿Que… que estas haciendo?

-¿No es obvio? ¿O que? ¿Acaso esperabas velas y pétalos de rosas? Como bien dijiste afuera se esta llevando una masacre y yo me la estoy perdiendo, se acabó el tiempo Sakura y el retraso de lo inevitable.

Ella trago grueso, la sensación de haber tomado la decisión incorrecta la embargo _¿Y ahora que haría?_

* * *

><p><em>Ahora si… ¡Hola! bueno tarde un poco (No tanto como la vez pasada) pero en fin acá estoy cumpliéndoles con una nueva actualización… Ahora yendo a la historia…<em>

_Pobre Saku ¡Nenaa! ¿En que te metiste? Y Sasuke igual de cabron que siempre. Como podrán ver estamos a solo un capi del tan esperado lemon, las pregunta que todos se hacen ¿Será tierno? ¿La va a violar? ¿Los llegaran a interrumpir? bueno afortunadamente para ustedes solo voy a contestar una... _

_Nadie los va a interrumpir._

_Si chicas el lemon es un hecho como también lo es que viene en el capitulo que viene._

_Y si me quieren hacer mas feliz de lo que estoy les pido considerablemente (No exijo ¿OK? solo pido XD) déjenme sus hermosos comentarios sobre que les pareció este nuevo capitulo._

_Cambiando el tema, nos vamos a los comentarios de todas/os ustedes. Me pone increíblemente feliz que hasta ahora les sea de agrado mi fic y lamento no haberlos contestado hasta ahora, no me quiero excusar, no me gusta, solo me parece importante que sepan porque no logro tampoco actualizar seguido. Me aumentaron de ocho horas laborales diarias a once, llego casi fusilada a casa. Muchos pueden pensar y con razón (Esta autora viene a contar sus problemas personales, en vez de actualizar) y lo comprendo, solo me parece justo darles una explicación de mi retraso. Es por esa causa que a continuación voy a poner el nombre de cada leyente en agradecimiento a sus lindos comentarios y la próxima prometo contestarlos por acá. Besotes y como siempre nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo de _Losing the virginity

Kirsche Stachel

I love sasusaku 23 10 28

Angel-Darck

Tathuhime

Marisa Uchiha

Yesung

sakura nita

Narutita

Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki

natico-yan

Citlalliiify

anakaulitz

Paiway Underberg

jennyshampu

mitsuki96

fabiola59

Uchiha Fans

Gracias Chicos…


	4. Sakura

**Titulo**: Losing the virginity

**Pareja:** SasuSaku, mas adelante se vera si agrego mas parejas.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:** Una vez iniciada la guerra contra Konoha y a horas de la batalla final, Sasuke es retenido en la guarida.

El nuevo Sharingam no puede terminar desarrollarse por un pequeño inconveniente ¿La razón?... El muchacho aun es virgen.

Por órdenes de su líder, debe elegir entre cuatro mujeres seleccionadas por Madara, pero cuando lo va a hacer, su ex compañera de equipo hará acto de aparición en el momento menos indicado.

_No podrás utilizar tu nuevo Sharingam hasta que no cojas con una maldita mujer-_

_Joder ¿Es necesario?-_

_Por su puesto que lo es, ahora elije o lo haré por ti-_

Con parsimonia casi dolorosa, elevo su dedo índice y cuando iba a señalar a la chica que escogería, unos fuertes gritos se escucharon fuera de la habitación

En un segundo la puerta del salón salio volando, una fuerte patada había sido la causante. Del otro lado se encontraba una muchacha de peculiar cabello color rosa y ojos color esmeralda, tratando de ser contenida su fuerza monstrual por cuatro Ninjas.

**N/A: **Se que no tengo nombre y soy una desconsiderada por no aparecer antes, pero es que tuve un menjunje terrible entre el trabajo, los estudios, recién ahora comienzo las vacaciones de invierno y poseo mas de tiempo para actualizar mis historias XD

Sus hermosos reviews me llegaron toooodos pero y PROMETO en el próximo capitulo contestarlos, sepan que mi actualización se debe al incentivo de ellos.

Por otro lado este capitulo, me costo un poco mas que los demás, digamos que recién estoy empezando con esto del lemon, ups… Siiii al fin llego el tan esperado encuentro un poco mas intimo entre Sasuke y Sakura :D Espero no decepcionar, la historia a partir de ahora empieza a tomar un poco mas de cuerpo, y nos empezamos a adentrar en los "problemas realmente"

Bueno antes de dejarlas leer déjenme decirles que estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic, Se llama Analogy, y es el primero que hago incesto donde Sakura y Sasuke kun ;) Son hermanos, en esta trama lo hago a Sasuke un poco mas bastardo con su pobre hermana que anda descontrolando por ahí solo para llamar su atención, en fin, sin más que agregar a leer.

**By Bludtula**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una… dos… tres…cuatro…**

_Maldita sea Sakura, concéntrate y deja de contar las manchas impregnadas en el techo_, pensó la muchacha.

Observó la posición en la que se encontraba, recostada sobe la cama, boca arriba, y temblando como una hoja en pleno invierno.

_El…_

El se encontraba quitándose su aori y…

_¡Un momento! Su aori, estaba desnudándose._

La crisis nerviosa la invadió, de repente vio todo negro, el lugar en el que se encontraba, la persona que la acompañaba.

Seria estupido definirlo, pero si tenia que dar una comparación, era como… _Bien, ahora voy a aplastarte pero solo durara unos minutos, no debes preocuparte_. Ella y su bocota, pero también le era inevitable no recriminarse por lo que estaba pensando, el era Sasuke, su Sasuke, y su deber era ayudarlo, bien debía también aceptar que entregarle su virginidad a Sasuke estaba en la posición numero dos, ya que la primera era regresarlo a la aldea con vida.

—Sakura—La ronca voz la saco de sus cavilaciones, levantó la vista y…

_¡Por el amor de Dios!_

Lo que veía no tenia precedentes, con apenas una prenda cubriendo su anatomía, se podría decir que estaba casi como dios lo trajo al mundo, _hermoso_, fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Empezando por su rostro, se notaba tenso, poseía levemente fruncidas ambas cejas, y la boca estaba levemente inclinada hacia abajo en un gesto de molestia, ambos brazos, bien trabajados sin ir a lo exagerado -cabe destacar- se encontraban a un lado de su cuerpo presionando los puños, el movimiento de su pecho al inhalar y exhalar provocaba que sus músculos se contrajeran, remarcándolos al igual que sus abdominales, siguió de largo la parte de su anatomía ya que sabia muy bien que no aguantaría mirar por un lapso mayor a tres segundos sin provocar un derrame nasal, _si era virgen pero no estúpida._

Hasta que al fin llegó a sus piernas, y acabó por notar que la segunda parte que mas la gustaba de el eran estas, simplemente perfectas, por sobre la rodilla sobresalía un músculo de lo mas notorio, dándole un aspecto mas varonil. Realmente no sabia si seria capaz, el se decepcionaría al verla, después de todo no es que fuera una modelo de revistas ni nada que se le asemeje, era solo una Ninja con un poco de curvas, pero nada que pudiera llegarse a comparar al grupo de chicas que se encontraban en aquel cuarto tiempo atrás.

— ¿Vas a seguir investigando mi cuerpo o podemos empezar ya?— Y por el contrario, ganas no le faltaban de estar así lo que restara del día.

_¡Sakura despabila mujer, estamos en guerra! _Otra vez su mente la ponía en vereda, seguía siendo demasiado infantil, pero eso debía acabar.

—Si Sasuke-kun—Cerró los ojos y tomo aire—Estoy lista—. Se alzó de la cama al tiempo que se quitaba el camisón que llevaba puesto, las simples palabras que su mente había formulado segundos antes, le ayudaron a encontrar una determinación que no sabia que poesía una situación así.

La prenda resbaló por su cuerpo tocando al fin el suelo, regalándole al muchacho una foto en tiempo real de la chica desnuda.

El por su parte no perdió el tiempo, e hizo una cruda radiografía de cuerpo entero. Un calor empezó a recorrerle acentuándose específicamente en su anatomía baja, sintió como la respiración se le hacia pesada, jamás pensó que su antigua compañera de equipo pudiera llegar algún día a poseer el cuerpo que sus ojos veían, y lo que mas le atrajo fue el mero hecho de no tener un gramo de mas, ni de menos, podría amoldarla a el sin ningún problema.

Rápidamente posó su mirada ahora opacada por el deseo sobre ella, sus mejillas estaban encendidas del penoso escaneo, su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia abajo no fue impedimento alguno en que de todas maneras lo observara con miedo, curiosidad y ansias.

Decidido a acabar con aquello, dio los primeros pasos acercándose lentamente a ella, cuando sus respiraciones chocaron, ella levantó su rostro, el muchacho le sacaba casi una cabeza, sin dejar de observarla a los ojos, colocó su gran mano detrás de su nuca, envolviendo algunos mechones en esta, presionó un poco, obligándola a acercársele un poco mas, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos terminó con el espacio que separaban sus labios.

El primer roce provocó sensaciones extraordinarias en ambos, el cosquilleo pasear desde sus estómagos y expandirse en lo que restaba de sus cuerpos no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos.

Por otra parte totalmente sorprendido por la reacción que ella provocaba en el, la estrujó mas, dando la unión completa de sus cuerpos, y lo que empezó con un simple roce de labios, el se encargó en subirlo de nivel, le dio una leve presión con sus dientes al labio inferior de ella, aprovechando el suspiro que exhaló, para adentrar su lengua, la muchacha dio un respingo por la sorpresa, pero se repuso al instante, respondiendo al depredador beso.

Entre caricia y caricia terminaron al fin sobre la cómoda cama, las manos del muchacho sobre el cuerpo de ella no hicieron más que incentivar el caluroso momento que ambos estaban disfrutando.

Con un poco de dificultad el se quito la ultima prenda que evitaba el contacto con ella, Acomodándose firmemente sobre la muchacha, con algo de molestia se separo solo un poco para darle espacio a su mano y quitarla.

Curiosa por los extraños movimientos de el, prestó atención y bajo la mirada. Su respiración se detuvo por un breve lapso, el oficio como medico le había llevado a conocer todas las partes humanas tanto en hombres como en mujeres, pero era la primera vez que lo hacia personalmente y aquello era algo extraordinario, le fue imposible pensar a pesar de que fuese algo de los mas natural si realmente eso cabria dentro de ella.

Al notar el entumecimiento en sus músculos, decidió relajarlos, comenzando a repartir besos húmedos detrás de su oreja, y algo inseguro deslizo lentamente la mano desde su cadera hasta llegar a los pequeños pero firmes pechos.

Efectivamente aparte de calmarla la incentivó a demostrarle lo mucho que lo disfrutaba mediante suspiros, de un momento a otro la inseguridad que lo albergaba en un principio se esfumó, y en su lugar su mismo cuerpo, como si aquello fuese algo conocido actuó por el.

Las caricias se volvieron mas osadas, animándose a pasar de nivel, Sasuke decidió al fin conocer la anatomía que la diferenciaba de el, apoyó un antebrazo dándole el apoyo necesario a un costado de la cabeza de ella, y con su otra mano dio rienda suelta en el sendero que lo llevaba a los canales que segundos después serian el éxtasis de Sakura.

Ingresó en ella con uno de sus dedos, provocando al instante el alarido de placer, sobre la marcha lo acompaño con otro dedo mas.

—Sasuke kun—Por primera vez sintió que no le molestaba en lo absoluto que lo nombrara constantemente y en aquellas circunstancias.

Al descubrir el rumbo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando, prefirió acelerar la situación y entrar al fin.

Separo sus piernas y se colocó entre estas, cerró los ojos por un breve lapso al sentir los finos dedos de ella acariciar su pecho, era tan suave y lento que sintió una necesidad en sus partes bajas, que nunca antes había experimentado, algo fuera de lo común amenazaba con explotar, sentía una desesperación molesta pero placentera y aun sin conocerlo, algo dentro de el sabia que solo lo saciaría estando dentro de la chica.

Se posicionó sobre su cavidad, agradeciendo haberla trabajado con anterioridad, con el fin de no tener que soportar sus lamentos, o eso quería pensar. De manera lenta y en leves penetraciones comenzó a adentrarse.

_¡Mierda!_ Sentía que se iba a correr ahí mismo, la estrechez y calidez de ella eran abrumantes.

Antes de poder adentrase del todo, las manos puestas firmemente sobre su pecho demostrándole que se detuviera, lo sacaron de su concentración.

— ¿Y ahora que?—Preguntó de mala gana, _maldita sea, ni siquiera en eso podía resultar útil_, pensó bastante cabreado.

— ¡Me lastimas Sasuke kun!—Informó cuando la primer lagrima viajo sobre su mejilla.

—Sa ku ra—Masculló—Eres Ninja, hay cosas mas dolorosas que esta—.Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y su _amigo_ había empezado a aburrirse.

—Pero duele—Reafirmó en un leve puchero, si el seguía con esa postura tan despectiva comenzaría a llorar realmente, imagino su primera vez de muchas maneras, pero nunca de esta, se suponía que debía ser tierno y atento, no prepotente y apurado.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, algunos mechones taparon sus ojos, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, y sin previo aviso entró enteramente dentro de ella.

Un gruñido de satisfacción brotó de sus labios, mientras que en los de la muchacha un grito desgarrador.

Exactamente…desgarrador, eso era lo que sentía, ahora las lagrimas comenzaron a surcar por su rostro, intento quitárselo de encima, pero el estaba decidido definitivamente a terminar lo empezado, ya nada mas se interpondría en su camino de venganza.

— ¡Detente Sasuke, no sigas!—Imploraba Sakura, mas sus reclamos no surtieron efecto, el hacia a oídos sordos.

Siguió embistiéndola, pero ahora lo hacia en un ritmo mas alto, ella por otro lado no dejó de quejarse, lo que si había cambiado fue el tono en el que lo hacia, lo que comenzó como suplicas, ahora eran una mezcle de deseo y excitación, maldita la hora en la que se había enamorado de el, maldita la hora en la que había decidido ayudarlo y maldito el momento en que comenzó a disfrutarlo.

Sus pensamientos se difuminaron al momento que un fuerte orgasmo la golpeara, y lo ultimo que pudo oír antes de perder la razón y entregarse a el fue.

—Mm… Sakura—Gruñó como un animal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La muchacha de nombre Tayumi, decidió que lo mejor seria irse de allí antes que la mataran, nunca tendría que haber salido del cuarto donde la habían puesto con las demás muchachas y muchos menos quedarse a oír lo que el sujeto de mascara naranja le decía al muchacho con cara de planta.

Una vez llegando a su objetivo, abrió la puerta y se adentro al fin al lugar.

—Tayumi, ¿que crees que estas haciendo, no puedes salir de aquí como si estuvieras paseando, vas a ser que nos maten a todas? —Exclamó su hermana gemela horrorizada.

—Ya Taya, nadie me ha visto, no seas exagerada—Se defendió mientras tomaba asiento.

—Tu hermana tiene razón Tayumi, por una negligencia tuya, pones en riesgo la vida de todas nosotras—Atacó la otra mujer.

—No es para tanto, solo fui a buscar al cabeza de planta para que pagara lo que se nos prometió—Volvió a defenderse.

Las tres muchachas poseían casi un idéntico color rubio en sus cabellos, habían sido seleccionadas por el hombre de vestimenta negra y flores rojas para ser el juguete de Sasuke Uchiha, todo iba bien hasta que apareció la intrusa de cabello rosa, y termino de pinchar el globo de pasar la noche con el chico prodigio.

—Al menos cuenta, ¿viste algo interesante, algún Ninja guapo?—Preguntó su hermana acomodada en un sillón.

—Ya quisieras, al parecer solo son ninjas con cara de malditas hojas, pero si oí…—Cayó al notar lo que estaba a punto de decir—Mm nada—. Corrigió al instante.

—Tayumi Ryniu será mejor que digas lo que oíste—Amenazó su hermana.

—Taya es irrelevante, aparte no nos beneficiara en nada que la pelo chicle quede embarazada de el adonis—Informó, le fue imposible no ponerle un sobrenombre al Uchiha, y lo que mas se le asemejo en su momento fue aquel.

Ante lo recién dicho, la cuarta mujer de cabellos oscuros y las mas decente vestida entre ellas que hasta ahora no había levantado la mirada, se incorporó solo un poco, aquello realmente le interesaba, la había reconocido al instante, ese color tan particular de cabello solo podía ser de la mujer que hace unos meses atrás había ayudado a su padre, cuando por defender a su familia, termino fuertemente herido por el grupo de ninjas que quisieron robarle la mercadería que exportaba junto a ella y su madre hacia la aldea de la Nube. Recordaba al rubio hiperactivo que la acompañaba, aunque no recordara su nombre, el de ella quedaría guardado como fuego _Sakura_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Espero halla sido de su agrado, nos leemos en la proxima, besos y cariño.<p>

**Bludtula** ;)


	5. ¡Ya no mas!

**Titulo**: Losing the virginity

**Pareja:** SasuSaku, mas adelante se vera si agrego mas parejas.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary:**

Una vez iniciada la guerra contra Konoha y a horas de la batalla final, Sasuke es retenido en la guarida.

-No podrás utilizar tu nuevo Sharingan hasta que no cojas con una maldita mujer_-_Interrumpió Madara antes de que la situación se fuera de sus manos.

-¿Y bien Sasuke? el tiempo se acaba ¿La rubia explosiva, el par de atrevidas gemelas, o la inocente morocha?

-¡Mierda! ¿Es necesario?

-Por su puesto que lo es, ahora elije o lo haré por ti.

Con parsimonia casi dolorosa, elevo su dedo índice y cuando iba a señalar a la chica que escogería, unos fuertes gritos se escucharon fuera de la habitación

-¡Bastardos juro que cuando me libere de estas cadenas voy a desfigurarles tanto su asqueroso rostro que no querrán volver a salir nunca mas en sus asquerosas vidas!

En un segundo a otro la puerta del salón salio volando, una fuerte patada había sido la causante. Del otro lado se encontraba una muchacha de peculiar cabello color rosa y ojos color esmeralda, tratando de ser contenida aquella monstrual fuerza por cuatro Ninjas.

-Sakura_-_ Ordenó el Uchiha menor, solo oír su nombre con esa gruesa y varonil voz fue el remedio para que la chica dejara de poner resistencia. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, al tiempo que el dedo índice de su compañero se posaba en ella.

-Sasuke- susurró impresionada.

**N/A: **

Antes que decir un hola ¡Perdonn! Me tarde una eternidad otra vez, no tengo corazon u_u Bueno si un poco, pero mis motivos lejos de estar aparentados con la vagancia fueron todo lo contario, estudio, trabajo, lios –En fin- Una sarta de cosas que no da para amargarles con eso.

Por otro lado, hoy vengo con la actualizacion del fic y… ¡La respuesta a sus hermosos reviews! Me encantan XD. Volviendo a la trama, este capitulo trae un poco mas de información respecto a cierta niña ;) Que no voy a decir el nombre, habran notado que agregue cuatro personajes nuevos en la historia, de las cuales una llego a conocer personalmente a nuestra Ninja medico favorita. Bien, ella va a ser la clave de algunas cosillas por alli, de todas formas no tengo pensado tenerla de protagonista, no se asusten. Bueno, sin mas que decir…

**sumebe**: ¡Ya no esperes mas XD! Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo, y perdon por la tardanza, besotes.

**Caridee Von Ross**: ¡Cari! Que bueno que te sumes, mas ganas de escribir, perdon por la demora, y me alegro mucho que te guste la historia. Gracias :D BESOTES

**Kirsche Stachel**: Noo, no te me mueras, volvete más loca, ansiosa e impaciente pero no te me mueras jaja. ¿Que comes que adivinas? Yep, la pelinegra va a ser importancia en nuestra historia, por lo menos un tiempo, me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia, y espero que te guste también este capitulo, muuuak.

**Rumiko No Haru**: ¡Valeee! Jajaja perdón, no me mates, tarde un poquito mas de lo previsto, pero si te fijas, ni siquiera estoy muy conectada en el grupo, juro que no fue de vaga, y siii U_U Sasu kun es hermoso. Muaak

**Bloody-Rose-SaYo-Yuuki**: Bloody ¡A quien no le gustaría obtener su poder así? Jaja. Este capi va a explicar muchas de tus dudas, espero que te guste, besotes.

diana95: Diana ¡Bienvenidaaa! Gracias por comentar y espero que te guste este capitulo, besotes enormes.

**Eve-luna****: **Eve que bueno que te guste y te parezca interesante, espero no haberte desilusionado con la tardanza de mi actualización, acá un capitulo nuevo, espero que te guste, muuak

**Antotis**: Ay anto no puedo contarte que va a suceder, le sacaría misterio jaja, pero espero que este capitulo sacie alguna de tus dudas, besotes enormes y espero que te guste.

**Lucia**: ¡Lu no te mueras! No te me vayas, quedate conmigo leyendo el capi jaja, me alegro que te haya gustado, te dejo besotes, muuak

* * *

><p>Observaba las repetidas veces que ella colocaba una palma sobre su abdomen creando sellos raros, el fruncido de ambas cejas y el gesto de su boca le dijeron que aquello no daba resultado.<p>

— ¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo? – Indagó curioso.

— ¿Tu que crees? – Ironizó jugando con ambas cejas—. Estoy tratando de bloquear tu- tu- tu ya sabes que, para que no quede embarazada—Alzó su mirada, las lagrimas ya habían secado, pero habían quedado marcadas, oscurecidas por el polvo del lugar, la hinchazón y el color rojizo de sus ojos era notable.

— Hm, no es necesario, la infusión que tomaste hizo esa tarea, lo que me lleva a suponer, que no eres lo que las voces dicen por ahí "La gran medico Ninja, alumna de Lady Tsunade"—El tono acido y hasta burlón de aquel comentario, le dieron ganas de llorar como una cría, pero nada iba a ganar haciéndolo, ahora era tiempo de pensar como salir viva de aquel lugar.

— Eso no te incumbe Sasuke—Reprochó enojada.

— No ciertamente, solo me molesta cuando las cosas no se llaman por su nombre.

— ¿Así, y cual seria en este caso?

— Débil, inútil y molesta—Tras aquellos tres calificativos, se reencaminó hacia la puerta de salida—.No sigas gastando energías en algo inútil, tu chakra esta bloqueado—Una vez informado cerro la puerta detrás de el, no sin antes echarle el cerrojo.

— ¡MALDITO UCHIHA!—Gritó lo que sus pulmones aguantaron, y en contra de cualquier barrera de orgullo, comenzó a llorar nuevamente frente a los insultos de el.

Oyó el grito que le dedico Sakura, pero no le tomo importancia.

La adrenalina le recorría las venas de manera precipitada, se encontraba sobrexcitado, la mera idea de salir y aplastar cabezas con el emblema de la hoja le atraía como nada lo hacia.

Sus pasos denotaban firmeza, orgullo, poder… Odio.

— Divirtiéndote en una fiesta y yo sin invitación—Reclamó con falso tono de ofensa el peliblanco con rostro de víbora.

Más Sasuke, lejos de no tomarle importancia sintió una gran y molesta punzada en el pecho, y ganas inmensas de desarmarle la cara de un puñetazo. Maldijo una y mil veces la razón, solo estaba claro que aquel absurdo comentario no le había agradado en lo mas mínimo, tampoco es que alguna vez le había tomado aprecio al sujeto de enfrente, y de haberlo hecho, lo habría destruido como con sus ex compañeros. Al cabo de unos segundos, regulo su temperamento inhalando y exhalando hondo.

— Admiro tu capacidad de deducir los sucesos—Contestó con obviedad.

— Sasuke kun ¿Por qué te desagrado tanto? Tan solo imagínate tu y yo derrocando el gran imperio que konoha se cree, podemos llegar a ser grandes aliados, a ti te conviene, a mi me conviene—Propuso mientras jugaba con su lengua, apoyado sobre una de las paredes del angosto pasillo, mirándolo de manera atenta y enferma, sabia que con el Uchiha de su lado, todo seria mas fácil, incluso hacer desaparecer al molesto de Madara.

— No molestes Kabuto, apártate—Exigió mientras le propinaba un certero golpe en el rostro, sin embargo su mirada déspota sobre el frente a su negativa respuesta se transformo en una maraña de serpientes.

— Que fea actitud Sasuke kun—El asqueroso aliente de Kabuto le rozó su oreja, provocándole una furia incontrolable.

— Pedazo de infeliz—Rápidamente se volteó y lo tomó del cuello alzándolo hasta que su brazo no cedió mas.

— Puedo acabar con tu patética vida en un pestañar, si realmente la valoras… No me tientes—Amenazó entre dientes, su sharingham fulguraba, sus aspas giraban con velocidad, y su paciencia jugaba en la punta del desborde.

Aflojó el agarre sobre su cuello y lo soltó de forma brusca.

— No interfieras entre mi venganza y yo—Sin voltear emprendió su camino hacia la gloria de saborear su tan esperada venganza.

— Sasuke kun—Llamó mientras sobaba su cuello.

Este por lo pronto solo se detuvo pero nunca volteo.— Vas a necesitar de mí, y cuando eso suceda yo estaré esperándote.

— Hm... —Una sonrisa perspicaz se dibujo en su rostro, que Kabuto no logró ver, pero si percibir—.Antes muerto.

Siguió su camino e ingreso por una de las puertas que lo llevaría al túnel que da con el bosque.

Estúpido Kabuto, aun no entendía como no había acabado con el cuando tuvo oportunidad.

Vio que se acercaba a la salida, observo su katana a un lado, solo ella y el para acabar con la prole.

Aunque sabia que con Naruto no seria tan fácil, y eso le gustaba. Había deseado demasiado aquel encuentro, quería probar que tanto había entrenado su ex compañero y probar sus nuevas técnicas, que al igual que el, sabia que no lo decepcionarían.

Entendía que la muerte del Kitsune bajo sus manos traería el dolor y odio de muchos, y aquello lo incentivaba mucho más a no detenerse.

El pensar en esa opción, le provocó imaginarse a Sakura. Le había sorprendido la reacción y los sentimientos desconocidos que poseía ante la perdida de un ser querido, cabía la posibilidad que lo que su Sharingham le había mostrado se volviera una realidad. Y sin quererlo recordó lo que hace minutos atrás habían hecho.

Se reprimió así mismo por pensar en aquella estupidez, pero una vez mas su mente le jugaba una mala pasada y lo hacia volver al mismo episodio.

A decir verdad nunca imaginó que llegara a disfrutar de algo su lado- Y valla que lo había hecho- Aunque claro, ella jamás se enteraría. Y aunque el mismo creyera que fue una locura, no se arrepentía, lo que llevaba a preguntarse ¿Cómo haría ahora que había descubierto los placeres carnales? No se imaginaba seguir reprimiéndose a algo que realmente le había gustado, y eso no era común en la vida de el.

Intentó compararse en la misma situación que hace rato, pero con una de las mujeres que Madara le había escogido, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. ¿Por que demonios le parecía tan anormal?, lo había hecho con la molestia, con mas razón otra mujer que no fuera ella no tendría porque desagradarle para nada.

Culpó al hecho que las cuatro mujeres habían sido elegidas por el Uchiha mayor, y finalizó el asunto. Sus pensamientos se estaban alejando de su objetivo y eso no era para nada conveniente.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Con el cuerpo boca abajo y uno de sus brazos colgando del colchón, miraba un punto fijo de la mesa de luz a un lado de ella.

Se había cansado de llorar, sentía que las mejillas se iban a rasgar de la tirantez de estas.

Otra vez lo mismo. Había subido veinte escalones y descendido treinta. No cabía en su cabeza que otra vez estuviera bajo las palabras tan destructivas de el, no después de tantos años. ¿Y si solo se quedaba así, tirada, desgarrada por dentro, deprimida, sola y cobarde? Como un perdedor, como la inútil que era.

Sintió sus ojos picar, pero ya ni siquiera lograba juntar un poco de esa agua salada que tantas veces había probado.

Se imaginó el desastre que se debería de estar llevando afuera, cuantos caídos de Konoha que habían dejado innumerables viudas y huérfanos. Padres que antes de despedir y dejar a sus hijos marchar a la guerra, les habían pedido como condición la promesa de un regreso. ¿Cuantos ninjas afuera no lograrían un funeral como la ley manda?

Su mente hizo un cortocircuito de repente, sintió que su cuerpo de contraía ante la nebulosa de sus pensamientos. Como una loca se irguió sobre la cama, su mirada estaba perdida, ella estaba perdida, pero gracias a una fuerza sobrenatural en el mundo haba reaccionado.

_¡Era hora mujer! Ahora levanta el trasero de esa cama y busca la manera de salir de este putrefacto lugar ¡Ya!_

Como un robot obedeció a su mente, estudio sus posibilidades y sus contras.

Comenzó por las malas, se encontraba con su chakra bloqueado, la puerta trabada y rodeada de ninjas renegados ¿Lo peor?... Entre ellos estaban Madara y Sasuke, aunque este ultimo dudaba que aun se encontrara dentro del escondite.

¿Las buenas…? Estaba viva.

Una risa entre irónica y feliz se escapó de sus resecos labios. Ahora tenía que poner a trabajar sus neuronas, no por nada fue la mejor alumna de la academia, aunque lejos estaba de ser la más fuerte o eso creía.

— Bien Sakura, piensa por un momento como demonios salir de aquí—Intentó darse animo así misma. Si ella no lo hacia quien entonces.

Inspeccionó la habitación, ni una ventana, ni rajadura, solo una puerta y bloqueada.

Sin Sasuke, y ya no siendo de utilidad, su vida ahí valía lo mismo que un papel… O sea nada.

Pero lejos estaba Sakura esta vez de su apresurada conjetura. **Ella ahora valía…** _**Y mucho.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras las tres muchachas debatían en que invertirían el dinero que Madara les había prometido, la cuarta y apartada chica se encontraba en un limbo, recordando y tratando de interpretar las palabras antes dichas por Tayumi.

No sabia como preguntar sin sonar demasiado metiche, apreciaba demasiado a la Ninja medico y le debía la vida de su padre, ella era lo bastante astuta como para saber o percibir que no seria para nada fácil salir de aquel lugar entera.

Reconocía la vestimenta de esos hombres, su aldea les temía de sobre manera "Akatsuki" El grupo de ninjas renegados mas buscados, cada uno poseía un itinerario hasta increíble de creer, sus historias eran tan temidas, como su misma presencia.

El miedo por que algo le pasara a la chica de cabello rosa era casi doloroso, también era un hecho que no saldría viva de aquel agujero, pero no pensaba morir sin hacer hasta lo imposible por ayudar a la mediconinja.

— Taya, crees que cumplirán su parte del trato, no hemos sido elegidas para pasar la noche con el bombón, pero tampoco nos han dado comodidades, ya tengo hambre—se quejó una de las cuatro muchachas.

— Claro que si Tayumi, nos han hecho viajar kilómetros como para irnos con las manos vacías— Aclaró su hermana.

— Yo extraño mucho a mi hijo, le prometí que cuando volviera de "la misión"—.Remarcó con obviedad—Nos iríamos a un lugar mejor, el y yo.

— ¿Cuantos años tiene tu hijo Sakumi?—Preguntó Taya mientras acomodaba su espalda sobre la fría pared.

— Siete años, donde vivimos no poseemos de las mejores comodidades, siempre hay un enfrentamiento distinto, nos saquean demasiado, le prometí que todo cambiaria cuando regresara.

— No habrá dinero, como tampoco volveremos a ver la luz del sol—Acotó, su voz denotaba sutileza, elegancia.

Frente a la inesperada aparición de la cuarta muchacha que hasta hace segundos no había acotado palabra alguna, cayó un inesperado silencio.

— ¿Qué mierdas estas diciendo?—Reclamó ofuscada Tayumi.

— Los hombres detrás de esa puerta son criminales de clase A, si tenemos suerte nos mataran, pero si eso no sucede, seremos el entretenimiento de ellos, vas a usarnos y mancharnos—Dictaminó segura de de lo que decía.

Las mellizas la miraron como se lo hace a un bicho raro, y comenzaron a reír socarronamente.

— Taya, ¿escuchaste lo que dijo, lo puedes creer hermana?—No podía para de reír, que demonios se había fumado esa, pensó.

— ¿Cariño como te llamas?—Interrogó la tercer rubia de nombre Sakumi.

— Haruko Tuki.

— Explícame en que te basas para mantener lo que acabas de decir—La curiosidad la había embargado, y debía admitir que lo que la chica había compartido, poseía de todo menos imaginación. Ella también los había reconocido, provenía del la aldea de el Sonido, e incontables veces los había visto camuflados buscando información de Orochimaru. Necesitaba el dinero, y de manera urgente, de lo contrario jamás habría aceptado acompañarlos.

— Porque Akatsuki es una organización en la cual no dejan cabos sueltos, trabajan de manera sigilosa y perfecta, el cometido que nosotras tenemos aquí, no debe salir de este lugar, es de suma confidencia—Perfecto, ya sabia como sacar información valiosa sin parecer interesada—.Dime Tayumi, acabas de escuchar una conversación en la que el líder dice buscar un hijo de Uchiha Sasuke ¿Acaso crees que eso no serviría como coartada y beneficio de sus enemigos? – Si eso no servia, tendría que ser más directa, lo que no significaría una buena respuesta.

La chica la miró durante unos segundos con la duda impregnada en los ojos.

— Pues si—Contestó dudosa—Fue lo único que pude oír.

Sabia que mentía, su mirada se lo gritaba, no era tonta, y por algún motivo ella también dudaba de la organización.

— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que oíste Tayumi?—Preguntó su hermana inquietada. Si aquello era verdad, estaban en serios problemas.

— No se si sea correcto decirlo Taya—Susurró mirando hacia todos lados, el miedo la había embargado al escuchar las palabras de Haruko.

Las cuatro mujeres se miraban una a una, todo estaba en silencio, y por sorprendente que pareciera, el ruido proveniente de las bombas tampoco se oía.

— Jamás lo han escuchado de mi—Dijo en un tono casi inexistente—.El hombre de mascara naranja le decía al hombre planta que buscara un brebaje, antídoto o no se que cosa, el motivo era el de adelantar la ovulación de la joven que estaba siendo apresada por los guardias, con el fin de que quedara embarazada—Finalizó ante las miradas horrorizadas de las otras tres, pensando al mismo tiempo en donde se habían metido, a ellas se les había pedido el quitar la virginidad del muchacho, pero nunca la de llevar en su vientre su hijo.

— ¿Eso es todo?—Preguntó más interesada Haruko.

— No, hay mas, el hombre dijo que el tal Sasuke no debía enterarse de lo que planeaba y que por nada del mundo debía enterarse también q…

Una enorme espada manchada en sangre ingreso desde la nuca y salio por su boca.

Las tres muchachas aun sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo, quedaron paralizadas en el lugar, hasta que al fin una de ellas reaccionó.

— ¡TAYUMI!—Gritó su hermana corriendo a ella, las lágrimas le empañaban los ojos, apenas podía diferenciar las personas dentro del cuarto, mas una segunda persona ingreso jalándola del cabello.

— ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? eres toda una lindura—Halagó, con su espada acaricio uno de sus muslos.

— ¡Suéltame! Tayumi hermana, NO—Sus gritos eran desgarradores, retumbando las paredes de la guarida.

Sakumi se acurrucó lo que pudo contra la pared, haciéndose un ovillo, sus delgados brazos se rodeaban a si misma, intentando vanamente en protegerse, el miedo la embargo, involuntariamente se orinó encima.

— Ey grandulón, mira—Señaló a la muchacha—.Se ha orinado por ti—Comenzó a reírse estruendosamente.

— Suigetsu, haz lo que debemos hacer de una vez.

— Ya te pareces a Sasuke Juugo, no sabes divertirte—Resopló y lamentó.

— Ta- ta- yu- mi—Sollozaba de tal manera, que aquel lamento les calo en alma a las dos muchachas, incluso al mismo Juggo, pero ordenes eran órdenes.

— Por- por favor no- no me maten—Imploró desesperada—.Tengo un hijo que me espera, por favor.

— Si tanto valoras a tu hijo mujer, nunca tendrías que haber puesto un pie dentro de este lugar—Recriminó seguido el hombre de cabello blanco se acerco a ella, y la noqueó.

— Juugo cárgala y llévala hacia los calabozos— El gran hombre se acerco a la muchacha inconciente, la cargó y salio del cuarto con ella.

Estudió a las dos mujeres – vivas- que aun se encontraban dentro del cuarto, una de ellas sollozaba a un lado del cadáver que yacía en el piso, mientras la otra miraba el piso con indignación en su mirada.

— ¡Mátame infeliz!—Gritó fuera de si Taya – Mátame cobarde ¡Ahora!

— Valla, es la primera vez que conozco una mujer que desprecie tanto su vida, pero como soy todo un caballero voy a conceder tu petición.

Se acercó a ella, tomo el mango de su gran espada y le apuntó. En el momento que la levantó para darle el golpe de gracia, el grito de la otra mujer lo descolocó.

— ¡No!—Gritó – No por favor, has lo que quieras conmigo, pero a ella no—Tapó con las manos su rostro, no lograba entender como podían existir hombres así.

El la observó sorprendido, tenia entendido que esa mujeres se habían conocido en aquel lugar, entonces ¿Por qué ella iba a poner la vida de la otra mujer sobre la de si misma?

Observó nuevamente a la mujer sobre el cuerpo embebido en sangre, a pesar de ocultar su rostro en el pecho del cadáver,dando como entendido el llanto inconsolable.

— Tu belleza— LLamó con la mirada ensombrecida señalando con la espada a Haruko—.Vas a jugar conmigo esta noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Comenzó a recobrar la noción poco a poco, no sentía sus pies sobre el suelo, pero si como era llevada a algún lugar, cuando logró cobrar por completo la visión, se aterró al notar que era cargada por el compañero del hombre que había matado a Sakumi. Como también recordó las palabras de la muchacha de cabellos oscuros. _Los hombres detrás de esa puerta son criminales de clase A, si tenemos suerte nos mataran, pero si eso no sucede, seremos el entretenimiento de ellos, vas a usarnos y mancharnos._

— Suéltame asqueroso ¡Que me sueltes!—Estaba aterrada, pero más que eso, tenía terror a ser abusada por ese asqueroso hombre.

Este por lo contrario no se inmutó, la cargaba como un costal de papas, su rostro sin embargo denotaba paz, tranquilidad, serenidad.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Aaahh Que alguien me ayude, quiere violarme!

El corpulento hombre detuvo su paso, su cuerpo se tensó y un leve temblor comenzó a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo, que con los segundos se volvía más brusco.

La muchacha se sorprendió ante la inmovilidad de este. Por un momento llego a creer que se había arrepentido y con esperanzas intento bajarse de los hombros de el, cuando creyó que lo había logrado, un agarre aun mas fuerte apretó su estomago.

— ¡Argh… Me lastimas! —Realmente la estaba lastimando, como respuesta solo llegó a oír las palabras que nunca lograría olvidar.

— ¡Matar!

* * *

><p>Merezco Reviews :)<p>

Bludtula.


	6. Decisión límite

**Titulo**: Losing the virginity

**Pareja:** SasuSaku, mas adelante se vera si agrego mas parejas.

**Rating:** "M" así es contiene lemon, que incluiré mas adelante, si sos una persona sensible, te recomiendo que te abstengas a continuar leyendo.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso como mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro. La trama de este fic si es mía y no soporto el plagio.

**Summary: **Una vez iniciada la guerra contra Konoha y a horas de la batalla final, Sasuke es retenido en la guarida.

-No podrás utilizar tu nuevo Sharingan hasta que no cojas con una maldita mujer_-_Interrumpió Madara antes de que la situación se fuera de sus manos.

-¿Y bien Sasuke? el tiempo se acaba ¿La rubia explosiva, el par de atrevidas gemelas, o la inocente morocha?

-Por su puesto que lo es, ahora elije o lo haré por ti.

Con parsimonia casi dolorosa, elevo su dedo índice y cuando iba a señalar a la chica que escogería, unos fuertes gritos se escucharon fuera de la habitación

-¡Bastardos juro que cuando me libere de estas cadenas voy a desfigurarles tanto su asqueroso rostro que no querrán volver a salir nunca mas en sus asquerosas vidas!

En un segundo a otro la puerta del salón salio volando, una fuerte patada había sido la causante. Del otro lado se encontraba una muchacha de peculiar cabello color rosa y ojos color esmeralda, tratando de ser contenida aquella monstrual fuerza por cuatro Ninjas.

-Sakura_-_ Ordenó el Uchiha menor, solo oír su nombre con esa gruesa y varonil voz fue el remedio para que la chica dejara de poner resistencia. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, al tiempo que el dedo índice de su compañero se posaba en ella.

-Sasuke- susurró impresionada.

* * *

><p>— <em>¡Ayuda! ¡Aaahh Que alguien me ayude, quiere violarme<em>!—Escuchó los gritos desesperados y se angustió, quería ayudar pero no sabia como, corrió hacia la puerta y de manera desesperada ejerció presión sobre el pomo, intentando vanamente abrirla.

Acercó su oído a la madera con el fin de oír que era lo que estaba sucediendo fuera, oyó un lastimero quejido, la voz de la muchacha se sentía estrangulada, pero se aterró al oír a un hombre gritar con la intención de matarla.

El ruido de lo que parecían ser huesos romperse y el pobre quejido de la mujer la alarmó e inconcientemente su cuerpo se alejó de la puerta, llevó ambas manos a su boca intentando contener el grito de angustia, se sentía inútil, y el sabor a indignación la asqueo. De no poseer su chakra bloqueado, habría hecho volar esa puerta hace mucho tiempo.

Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en pose de indio, llevó ambas manos a su rostro y con ellas lo tapó completo, intentó concentrarse en la manera de escapar, mas el ruido de lo que parecía ser una explosión la hizo saltar de su lugar, observó nuevamente la puerta y en su lugar solo se encontraban pedazos de ella, siguió el rastro de piezas hasta dar con el otro lado de la habitación, los restos de maderas esta vez estaban mezcladas con rastros de sangre, y a medida que su mirada se acercaba a el extremo de la habitación casi llegando a la pared los salpicones se volvían charcos, la mesa ratona y la silla a un lado le dificultaban la vista, quiso levantarse pero sus piernas parecían gelatina, le temblaba todo el cuerpo, acomodó los mechones de pelo de manera frenética detrás de su oreja y con ayuda del cabezal de la cama se incorporó, sin levantar los pies del piso y arrastrándolos se acercó.

Lo que solo eran dos metros de distancia a su objetivo se convirtieron en tortuosos e interminables pasos. Ahogó una exclamación de terror al notar la cabellera rubia pintada de rojo, su cuerpo había perdido la silueta, lo que mas se asemejó a la imagen que sus ojos presenciaban fue al papel que una persona hace una bola y lo tira al cesto, esta pobre muchacha había pasado por lo mismo. El impulso de su cuerpo pudo más que ella y terminó vomitando, se dejó caer al piso mientras miraba perdida un punto fijo.

— ¡Voy a matarte a ti también!—El bramido lleno de odio y rencor la alertó. Levantó su rostro y sin poder controlarlo se le escapó un grito de horror, parado frente a ella se encontraba un hombre de cabello naranja y el sello maldito esparcido en mas de la mitad de su rostro, la mirada cínica que le estaba dedicando le provocó escalofríos en todo su cuerpo, volvió su atención en la muchacha que yacía en el piso y entendió lo que había sucedido o por lo menos una parte.

— ¡Escucha, tranquilo, puedo ayudarte soy doctora y si me dejas tomar una prueba de tu sangre podemos…! Intentó tranquilizar, pero el grito nuevamente de el se lo impidió

— ¡Calla maldita, voy a matarte!—Se arrojó de manera desesperada y violenta sobre ella, preparó su puño, ese golpe por lo menos iba a desfigurarle el rostro y prefería que la matara y no sobrevivir para recibir más de ellos.

_¿Morir aquí, bajo ese enfermo y en este apestoso lugar…? ¡De ninguna manera querida, haz algo, tus amigos te necesitan!_

Era verdad, no podía rendirse sin dar pelea, sin fuerzas ni técnicas se paró como un verdadero Ninja, levantó su rostro y lo encaró, sabia que no tenia oportunidad frente al golpe que se le venia cada vez mas cerca encima, pero si moría, lo haría luchando, con o sin su chakra.

Pero a solo centímetros de su rostro lo que parecía ser un escudo de serpientes detuvo el ataque, el gran hombre al ver fallido su intento, volteó bruscamente. Parado frente a el se encontraba un hombre con su rostro cubierto de por lo que parecía ser una capa, sin importarle quien fuera se abalanzó sobre el también con un bramido casi animal, mas este en un rápido movimiento se colocó detrás de el, y de un certero golpe lo noqueó.

— Vaya, te has vuelto una corajuda pequeña Sakura, me sorprendes.

— Kabuto—Siseó su nombre con asco

— ¿Sabes?, aun no logro explicarme el odio tan aparente que Sasuke kun y tú me tienen. — Indagó con falsa expresión inocente.

— ¿Será porque eres un bastardo?—Respondió mientras se alejaba lentamente de el.

— No te apresures, no vengo a lastimarte, todo lo contrario.

— ¿Y por que debería confiar en ti? Estas del bando contrario de Konoha, trabajas con Madara y como si fuera poco intentaste matar a Naruto—Reprochó observándolo con desconfianza.

— Mm… Es verdad, intente matar a Naruto en una ocasión, pero eso fue haca mucho tiempo—.Explicó mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba asiento – Aunque no es verdad que trabajo con Madara, si lo he hecho durante un tiempo, pero ya no me sirve— Argumentó sin dejar de observarla.

— Se mas explicito—Pidió tensa, no se creia nada de lo que aquel hombre le decía.

— ¿Qué no entiendes muchacha? Madara ya no me sirve, por lo tanto me iré.

— Entonces no le veo el motivo para que sigas parado frente a mí y no te hayas largado ya de este lugar.

— Sakura, Sakura… Sakura, siempre tan lista, aun recuerdo que solías ser la mas inteligente junto al flojo de Nara en la academia. Hay un motivo por el que todavía siga aquí, y ese eres tú.

El desconcierto en el rostro de la pelirrosa se hizo notorio, ahora entendía menos que antes.

— ¿Yo, que puedo tener que pueda llegar a servirte?, si quieres información sobre Konoha deberás saber que tendrás que matarme, no pienso decirte nada que perjudique a mi aldea, maldito—Amenazó colérica por la desfachatez de el.

Una carcajada se escapo de sus labios escamosos—No quiero información de tu aldea querida, se lo suficiente como para hundirla.

— ¿Podrías ser mas claro?, me esta hartando tantas vueltas.

— Claro, me interesa el hijo que traes en tu vientre—Respondió mientras observaba la zona abdominal de ella.

La observó sin perder detalle del rostro de asombro de la muchacha, su boca era similar a la de un pez fuera del agua, quería hablar pero no encontraba algo coherente que decir.

— ¿Qu-que estas diciendo, co-como mierda, que locura estas diciendo?—No lograba reaccionar ni ordenar el mar de pensamientos que le fluían en su mente de manera descoordinada.

— Escucha Sakura, el tiempo se nos acorta y debemos salir cuanto antes de aquí, no tardaran en darse cuenta de los destrozos.

— No iré a ningún lado contigo—Informó mientras observaba la puerta hecha añicos al solo unos pasos de ellos—.Estas equivocado, yo no llevo un bebe en mi vientre, de ser así…

— De ser así deberías perder tu virginidad con un hombre ¿No es cierto?

Ella lo miro con terror, Aquello era una vil mentira, no podía ser cierto, Sasuke le había dado anticonceptivos en la infusión, aparte ¿Por qué Sasuke querría un hijo con ella? No había manera.

— El no querida, pero si Madara—Respondió al entender lo que su rostro expresaba.

— ¡No!—Gritó—Eso es mentira, el me dijo que eran anticonceptivos—Se defendió.

— Porque es lo que le dijeron a el también, le mintieron al igual que a ti. Escucha es solo cuestión de minutos en que lleguen aquí, debemos irnos ahora, en el camino te explicare lo restante—Apresuró, si no salían de allí en ese instante, después iba a ser mas dificultoso escapar, mucho mas si Madara se entrometía.

— Te dije que no voy a ir a ningún lado contigo.

— Podría sacarte a la fuerza pero no lo voy a hacer, si esa es tu elección, bien por ti—Se levantó y se encaminó a la salida, no sin antes agregar.

— Quedara en tu conciencia la muerte de tu querido Sasuke kun—Una vez finalizado emprendió su camino, mas la voz llena de duda de ella lo detuvo.

— ¡Espera!—Pidió asombrada—. ¿Qué quieres decir con la muerte de Sasuke? El no va a morir ahora que tiene los ojos de Itachi.

— Es verdad… No va a morir, mientras que Madara no se interponga, pero ahora que tiene a un nuevo Uchiha en camino, ya de nada le sirve tu querido amado.

— No puede ser, n-no, esto no puede estar pasando—Sus ojos aguados comenzaron mirar hacia todos lados intentando encontrar una respuesta coherente a lo recién dicho por el.

— Tienes dos opciones Sakura, la primera, quédate aquí y se parte de la muerte de Sasuke, Madara te necesitará hasta que des a luz a ese pequeño Uchiha, una vez que lo hagas se deshará de ti. Dos muertes que podrías haber evitado, imagínate a ese pobre niño sin sus padres, estarías repitiendo la historia de Sasuke, la única diferencia es que la asesina ahora serias tu.

— ¡Cállate! No sigas por favor—Las lagrimas le empañaban los ojos, se dejo caer sobre el piso, mientras ejercía presión en sus puños y lo golpeaba fuertemente—.¿Cuál es la segunda opción?

Ante lo recién mencionado, el solo sonrío con victoria plasmada en sus labios.

— La segunda opción es que me acompañes, ven conmigo, de esta manera ni tu ni Sasuke morirán, pero el niño se quedara sin padre, por lo menos de sangre, ya no volverás a tener contacto con el, claro esta. Por otro lado, Madara seguirá necesitando a Sasuke al quedarse sin el niño. Elije rápido, nos quedan menos de dos minutos, vienen hacia aquí.

Al oír que se acercaban la desesperación la embargó y atinó a decir lo que estaba en sus manos en aquel momento.

— Promete que no tocaras a mi hijo ni a Sasuke—Pidió rendida ante la cruel situación.

— Te lo prometo—Contestó mientras se acercaba a ella, se inclinó a su altura y la rodeo con ambos brazos, en segundos desaparecieron en una nube oscura.

* * *

><p>Perdón por el retraso. Muchas cosas en el medio. Y de verdad... perdón U_U. Voy a intentar subir con mas frecuencia, espero que les guste el capitulo.<p>

Ay ay ay, Sakura ¿En que te metiste?

Sasuke... Cocodrilo que se duerme, es cartera. No descuides algo tan importante como lo sera tu razón de vida.

Kabuto, no corres, vuelas.

Y por ultimo y no menos importante. ¿Como reaccionara Madara cuando se entere de su caído plan?

Uf, que problemático, diría Shikamaru.

Besotes enormes. Los quiero.

We see the next time.

Bludtula.


End file.
